


Scott Rubble II

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Flintstones
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Stony and Amanda's baby is finally born as the kids are getting older and having even more new and adventurous experiences, including details such as time travel like when the Flintstone family met a family called the Jetsons and Roxy learns how to be a good big cousin after she is first jealous of the new baby in the family.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Scott was adopted by Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, becoming a new brother for Chip and Roxy. The family had lost Pearl Slaghoople who was basically the family matriarch, they had gotten over it, but it was a little hard to adapt to overtime, but everyone else was either focusing on about Stony and Amanda being married or that Amanda's baby would be born any day soon. Barney and Betty stayed over during Amanda's final months of pregnancy and Bamm-Bamm decided to come too, being Stony's best friend and all.

"This is so exciting." Saber said in saber-tooth tiger language.

"Definitely..." Felina agreed as she rested on the floor of Stony and Amanda's bedroom with Saber's brother, Razor.

"I wonder how soon until Amanda will have her own baby..." Razor lazily lay next to her with a sleepy smile.

"Stony?" Amanda called from the bedroom.

"What is it, dear?" Stony asked with a smile.

"I'm ready."

"Oh, you're read-" Stony was still calm, but realized what she said. "You're ready! Bamm-Bamm, she's ready!"

"Did you hear that? She's ready." Saber said.

"About time, I don't know how much longer we could wait." Razor said, sounding like it had taken forever.

Bamm-Bamm was trying to calm Stony down while the new father assured he was fine.

"H-Hello, Dr. Rockberg," Stony stammered slightly. "I'm Stony Hospital, I'm bringing my wife to the Flintstone!" he then hung up and ran to the door.

Bamm-Bamm followed, but Stony accidentally went without him at first.

"Stony?" Amanda called and left the room. "Stony! He must be out in the kitchen..." she muttered to herself, going to that room.

Saber jumped onto Amanda's bed, falling asleep.

"Don't worry, Amanda, it's alright..." Stony said as he drove his car with Bamm-Bamm, not realizing his wife wasn't in the car with him.

"*Sighs* Oh, boy and in three, two, one." Saber said and pointed to Stony, knowing that now he would now realize that Amanda wasn't in the car.

"Uh, Stony?" Bamm-Bamm spoke up.

"Not now, Bamm-Bamm, Amanda's under enough pressure as it is." Stony said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Stony, Mandy isn't here!"

"Not here!? WHAT!?" Stony flipped out and drove back to the house.

Stony rushed back and accidentally wrapped the blankets and sheets around Saber and took him to the car this time, still not realizing.

Bamm-Bamm tried to get there, but he was knocked down by Stony.

"Bamm-Bamm, where's Stony?" Amanda asked her brother.

"He's out in the car with you!"

"I'm not out in the car, Bamm-Bamm..."

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" Saber asked out of frustration. "Why does this have to happen to me?!"

Stony was riding his car rather quickly with Saber. "Bundle up, dear... It's chilly..."

A cop on a scooter was riding up behind. "Alright, pull over!"

Stony did as told and decided to explain why he was rushing. "My wife's about to have a baby, we need to get to the hospital!"

Saber then popped his head out, showing that it was actually him.

"You certainly have interesting taste..." the cop remarked.

"Yes, I know..." Stony smiled, then looked over. "She looks even more beautiful on our-SABER! What're you doing here!?"

Saber grumbled with a glare to him. Stony turned the car around and rushed back. Bamm-Bamm now drove his sister in his own car.

"There's Stony!" Amanda called. "Stony!"

Stony stopped the car as Saber ran out of the car to get back to Razor and Felina. "Bamm-Bamm, how could you do this to your own sister!?"

Bamm-Bamm rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law slightly.

"How could he?! You're the one that was going too fast to realize that you brought one of your saber-tooth tigers with you and kept on not realizing you didn't bring your wife with you!" Saber glared at Stony while running back to Razor and Felina.

Bamm-Bamm accidentally drove off with Amanda again, switching cars with Stony. "Uh-oh... Looks like I did it again!"

"Our daughter will be seven-years-old by the time we get to the hospital." Amanda sighed, exhausted from all this confusion.

They finally made it to the hospital without trouble and got Amanda checked in, now all they had to do was help Amanda give birth to the baby and wait.

Meanwhile in Bedrock Elementary School, Scott, Chip, and Roxy were now in third grade and their teacher was Mr. Rockefeller, this grade felt a little harder, but they were all able to get good grades and it wasn't as big and scary as they thought it would be, though there was a bigger trouble. Even worse than mean old Prudence, but the older kids would bully them sometimes.

'Well, this grade is a challenge, but nothing we can't handle.' Scott thought.

"Have a good day, sweeties!" Pebbles called to her children before driving off.

"Bye, Mom!" Chip, Roxy, and Scott called with waves to her.

The three kids then went into their school.

"Hi guys, how was your weekend?" Bentley asked with a smile.

"It was great, now all we have to do is try and survive third grade," Scott said. "I'm serious, I am this close to losing it."

"Just imagine what middle school will be like..." Chip grunted.

"Ah, you guys..." Roxy sighed at them. "It's not too bad."

"That's easy for you to say, almost everybody who isn't our friend is afraid of you!" Scott snorted.

"What, these?" Roxy was strong, due to Bamm-Bamm's genetics in her more than Chip. "Ah, it's not so bad."

"We better get to class, I hear we're gonna learn something called multiplication." Bentley told his friends.

"Yeah, we better hurry; that way we can get to class without any bullies catching us." Scott said. 'And if any bullies come and try to pick on us, I swear I will use my strength on them, even if I do get in trouble.' he then thought.

They all walked in together, sitting at their desks. Mr. Rockefeller was writing some example problems on the board until the bell would ring.

"And where were you?" Prudence huffed to her brother.

"I was just-" Bentley tried to explain.

"I told you to stay away from them..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

'Oh, great, she's bossing him around again; when is he going to stand up to her and stop following her orders?' Scott thought while seeing what Prudence was doing to her twin brother.

Roxy growled at Prudence, she seemed to hate the girl more than her brothers did.

Mr. Rockefeller stopped writing once the bell rang and turned to his students. "Good morning, class..."

"Good morning, Mr. Rockefeller." the class droned to him.

"I hope you're all prepared for your new math operation..." Mr. Rockefeller gestured to the chalkboard to show examples.

'I'm hoping so too,' Scott thought. 'This is a new math problem I never learned before.'

It was a typical school day with nothing important happening. However, if today was boring and uneventful, the kids then hoped maybe something exciting would be waiting for them at home. This question was though if they would be right about that. Bamm-Bamm and Stony helped Amanda and the doctors deliver the baby, and since this was the first child, it was going to be very stressful and painful for everybody. Within moments now, Amanda was able to give birth to a happy, healthy, baby girl. Amanda had tears stream down her face from the pain, but she had a small smile as she heard the cry of her newborn daughter.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked with a joyful smile.

"Pearl," Amanda said softly with a smile. "Pearl Flintstone."

Stony kissed her forehead as the baby was going to be wrapped into a pink blanket. Baby Pearl continued to cry, wanting her mother and father.

A nurse cleaned Pearl up a little and walked over to show the new baby to her parents. "Congratulations..."

Amanda smiled as she gently took Pearl in her arms and looked down. Pearl had Stony's blue eyes and Amanda's hair and nose, she looked very beautiful. "Look at her... She's like a little angel..."

"Well, she's our gift from above..." Stony said as he smiled and looked down to his daughter.

Pearl calmed right down once she was with her parents.

After about half an hour, Bamm-Bamm left the room and saw that it was just about after lunch time for the elementary school. He then decided to give a call to the school.

"Hello?" Principal O'Shale's voice was heard.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with my children?" Bamm-Bamm asked. "I have some very exciting news to tell them and it can't wait any longer."

"Of course, Mr. Rubble." Principal O'Shale said.

"Thank you." Bamm-Bamm gave a nod and waited.

Principal O'Shale pushed a call button to make an announcement. "May I have you attention please? Chip, Roxy, and Scott Rubble report to the principal's office... Chip, Roxy, and Scott Rubble, report to the principal's office."

"Oooohhh..." the other kids teased the three students called.

"One of you take the hall pass." Mr. Rockefeller said to the students, dismissing them from class.

Chip did so, so then, they would see what the principal wanted to see them for. The kids murmured together, fearing the worst. They then came into the office as Principal O'Shale handed them the phone.

Roxy took the phone and held it in a way that Scott and Chip could hear too. "Hello?"

"Hello, Roxy?" Bamm-Bamm's voice was heard.

"It's Daddy!" Roxy said with a smile.

"That's great! He must have something to tell us." Scott said.

"What is it, Dad?" Chip asked, trying to take the phone.

"I'm talking to Dad now," Roxy gave him a look, then smiled. "What is it, Daddy?"

"You have a new cousin," Bamm-Bamm confirmed. "Her name is Pearl."

"Wait, you mean that it happened?" Roxy asked her father, already knowing what this meant.

"Just a few minutes ago." Bamm-Bamm chuckled.

"Can we come see her now?" Chip asked.

"I'm sorry, but you guys still have to go to school, you can come see Aunt Amanda after school if you want and she'll be ready to come home by dinner." Bamm-Bamm told them.

"Yay!" All three kids cheered in excitement about getting to see their baby cousin right after school.

"I'll see you guys after school, I'm gonna call your mother now." Bamm-Bamm said with a smile.

The kids said goodbye to him and they just now had to wait a couple of more hours until they could meet the newest member of their family.

'This is so exciting!' Scott thought excitedly.

Chip and Roxy were also very excited and happy for their aunt and uncle.

"We're gonna have a cousin to play with and teach stuff." Chip was sincerely delighted.

"This is so awesome!" Roxy cheered.

"I hope the day goes by fast enough and we can meet the baby..." Scott was just as excited due to being apart of this family now.

The kids went back to their class and tried to distract themselves from thinking about the new baby, the day felt rather slow for them and they were just anxious to meet their new family member. Luckily though, the day was almost over by the time they were called to the office.

As soon as the final bell rang, Chip, Roxy, and Scott were the first ones to the door.

"I bet it's Dad." Scott said.

The elementary school kids came out the doors and went to either ride the bus, walk home, or ride home with their parents, whichever way they would get home.

Pebbles stood in front of the Rubble car and the three kids rushed to her and hugged her. "Ready to go?" she asked them, then saw they were already getting in the backseat and fastening their seat-belts which made her laugh a little. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sorry, Mom, but we just can't wait to meet our baby cousin." Scott said.

"I understand..." Pebbles giggled, she then went to the driver's seat and went to take them to the hospital.

"Mom, where's Daddy?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, Daddy's at the hospital with Aunt Amanda and Uncle Stony," Pebbles explained. "He wanted to help Uncle Stony with Aunt Amanda having the baby."

"Didn't they have to wait in a waiting room though?" Chip asked.

"Times are different, dear," Pebbles smiled. "They did that when I was a baby, but things have changed and now daddies help mommies have the baby like we did when you and Roxy were about to be born."

"Wow." The twins said.

Pebbles kept driving them, hopefully they wouldn't get stuck in traffic and the kids would have delayed wait to meet their new cousin. Luckily, there was none and soon enough, they were in the hospital parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Pebbles went to the nurse behind a desk and told her about their visit and they would like to see Amanda and Stony Flintstone and the nurse led them to the room. Chip, Roxy, and Scott came from behind Pebbles as the nurse led them to a room that had a smallish bed with Amanda who looked exhausted and weary as she held a bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket and Stony and Bamm-Bamm were by her sides. The kids then came in with Pebbles. 

"How do you feel?" Pebbles quietly asked Amanda.

"Exhausted..." Amanda had a small smile. "Totally worth it though..." she then saw the kids and showed them the baby and pulled back the top of the blanket.

The baby girl had Stony's sapphire eyes with creamy blonde hair and looked more like Amanda, probably due to being a baby girl, she looked to her new cousins and gave them a newborn smile.

"Chip, Roxy, Scott..." Amanda called quietly to her niece and nephews. "This is your baby cousin, Pearl. Pearl... These are your cousins..."

"Hi, Pearl." Scott smiled, waving to his new baby cousin.

Chip and Roxy smiled to her. However, Pearl let out a small cry, which surprised her cousins.

"Oh, she doesn't like us..." Roxy frowned.

"No, she just doesn't know you yet..." Bamm-Bamm assured the kids. 

Amanda held Pearl close to comfort her.

"Well, that is understandable; I mean, she just came out into the world." Scott said.

"You guys will be able to play with her sometime." Stony then promised.

Amanda smiled to them as she held Pearl to soothe her. "Of course... I remember when your father was born... He would always cry whenever I wasn't there."

"Really?" the kids asked.

Bamm-Bamm laughed a little, not remembering that exactly, but agreed with his sister.

"Wow." Scott said.

"She looks just like you." Stony smiled to Amanda.

"She has your eyes." Amanda smiled back to Stony.

The two of them soon kissed which caused the kids to cover their own eyes, finding this gross as they were kids and all.

"Yuck." Chip and Roxy groaned.

"Yeah, yuck." Scott chuckled with his new brother and sister.

"Come you three, let's leave your Aunt Amanda and Uncle Stony alone." Bamm Bamm said.

"Aww..." the kids pouted.

"You guys take it easy now." Pebbles smiled as she left the room with her family. 

Roxy looked back as Amanda and Stony cuddled against Baby Pearl, she didn't know why, but she looked a little angry and jealous of the attention that the new baby was getting.

"Roxy, you okay?" Scott asked his adopted sister.

"Fine..." Roxy firmly pouted and walked off.

Scott looked concerned, but said nothing.

Later on, the rest of the family got to meet Pearl when Amanda came home from the hospital. And where with Pearl, being the baby, she was getting the most attention. Roxy pouted as Pearl got all the attention.

"She smiles like our mother." Amanda said to Bamm-Bamm.

"She sure does." Bamm Bamm smiled back.

"She's absolutely perfect." Amanda beamed to her new daughter.

"She sure is." Stony smiled.

Roxy looked to the couch and lifted it with one hand. "Hey, guys, look at what I can do!" she smiled, trying to get everyone's attention, but everyone seemed too preoccupied with Baby Pearl.

"Roxy, I don't think they're paying attention." Chip said.

Roxy pouted as she then put the couch down.

"I never thought in all my life I'd become a grandmother." Betty sniffled.

"She's kidding, right?" Scott whispered to his adopted siblings.

"It's a lot for Grandma Betty to take in," Chip said. "Dad was adopted after all. Before then, she and Grandpa Barney didn't have any kids."

"Fair point." Scott whispered.

Roxy was still angry with her jealous of the new baby's attention.

"Oh, are you cold, Pearl?" Stony cooed as he took out an old baby blanket. "Here, stay warm."

"Hey, that's my blanket!" Roxy glared.

Scott soon covered her mouth before he and Chip took her outside to the backyard so they could talk to her privately. The adults looked over to the kids.

"Be with you guys in a jiffy." Chip smiled sheepishly to the adults as he went out with Roxy and Scott.

Once they were out in the backyard, it was safe for them to talk.

"Rox, what is up with you?" Chip asked his sister.

"It's not fair, how come everybody's paying attention to her?" Roxy firmly pouted.

"Um, because she's a baby?" Scott guessed.

"It's not fair!" Roxy pouted.

"Roxy, relax..." Chip tried. "Just give it a little while... Okay?"

Roxy sighed. "Fine..."

"Thank you." Scott sighed.

Roxy still seemed bitter, but the boys went back inside the house. The girl then decided to take out any anger and frustration out on in the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's gotta be a new act I can use for my circus..." a caveman grumbled as he walked down the street. "But where to look?" he then looked into the Rubble backyard to see Roxy was working out and was rather strong for her age and a girl. "Oh, my..." He then got a thought in his head of what his new act would be.

Roxy firmly pouted as she did her work-outs.

"Hmm... Now there's an idea." the caveman smirked to Roxy's strength.

"Now I need someone to wrestle, maybe Scott will be willing to do it." Roxy said.

The caveman smirked as he watched and studied Roxy. Roxy was on her way back inside the house to wrestle with Scott since they were both strong and it wouldn't be fair if she wrestled Chip since he wasn't strong enough. The caveman decided to watch of what happened next.

Scott played with Pearl a little until Roxy came behind him.

"Wanna wrestle?" Roxy smirked to the strong boy.

"Sure." Scott shrugged.

Roxy grinned and went out with Scott.

"You guys ever wonder what happened to those friends we once made from the future?" Fred asked randomly.

"Oh, I'm sure they're doing fine, Fred." Wilma said.

"Friends from the future?" Pebbles asked her parents.

"You were a baby back then, but this family came from the future, their daughter Judy babysat you until we could get them back home." Wilma explained.

"Yeah and the stuff they had in their timezone was unlike anything we have today." Fred said.

"Huh..." Pebbles hummed in thought.

"Just couldn't help but think of them." Fred smiled sheepishly.

"It sure has been a while since we've seen them." Betty said.

While the family had fun with Baby Pearl, Roxy and Scott wrestled each other as they were unknowingly being watched. And where the caveman saw that both Scott and Roxy had the same strength. He had a lot of greedy ideas and he could feel himself getting richer if he had these kids in his circus. And where he had an idea of how to get them into his circus.

"Feeling better, Rox?" Scott asked after the girl won the wrestling match.

"I guess so." Roxy shrugged.

"Excuse me?" The caveman greeted the two cave kids.

Roxy and Scott looked over. 

"Who do we have here?" the caveman smirked.

"I'm Roxy Rubble, and this is Scott." Roxy replied.

"And you are?" Scott asked the caveman.

"The name's Gladstone," the caveman replied. "Gerard Gladstone of Gladstone's Great, Gruesome Circus."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Scott said, shaking his hand slightly forgetting about his own strength.

The caveman smiled before cringing.

"Oops, sorry about that, sir." Scott then let go.

"Whoa! That's quite an iron grip you got there, my boy." Gladstone said.

Scott smiled sheepishly.

"You both must work-out a lot." Gladstone said to the kids. 

"Dad says I'm strong like him actually." Roxy spoke up.

"Hmm... So you're both as strong as your father, eh?" Gladstone smirked as he was going to want to include Bamm-Bamm as well.

"Well, um, you could say that." Scott said, though Bamm-Bamm wasn't biologically his father, but he was indeed strong.

"You kids ever consider running away to join the circus?" Gladstone smiled as he came behind them and put his arms around the two kids.

"I don't know." Scott frowned.

"Would we get attention?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, yes, lots and lots of people will come from all over just to pay us big bucks to see you show your stuff!" Gladstone grinned.

Roxy soon smiled as she liked this idea.

"I'm not sure..." Scott pouted.

"Ya just gotta sign on the X." Gladstone showed them a contract.

"Sure, let me just talk with Scott for a moment." Roxy said as she dragged her adopted brother over to behind the tree in their backyard.

Gladstone nodded and let them go.

"Roxy, we can't run away and join the circus, everyone will miss us." Scott frowned.

"Oh, really?" Roxy asked before she showed everyone paying attention to only Pearl.

"She's a baby, babies need attention." Scott said to Roxy.

"If you're not gonna help, then I'll just go without you!" Roxy huffed.

Scott groaned as he knew he was going to regret this, but he wasn't going to let Roxy do this alone.

'Well, you can sign me up." Roxy told Gladstone after coming from behind the tree.

Dino was coming into the backyard about to bury a bone and couldn't help but notice what was going on as the kids agreed to join Gladstone's Circus.

"You can sign me up too." Scott said.

"All right." Roxy smirked.

"Just right here, kiddies." Gladstone took out the contract and chisels for them to sign.

Both of the strong cave kids soon signed the contract and where Dino started to panic and ran to try and warn the others. Gladstone smirked as he shook hands with the kids once they were in agreement.

Dino yipped and ran inside.

"Dino, settle down, will ya?!" Fred glared. "The baby's tryin' to sleep!"

Dino yipped and pointed outside of the house in a panic.

"Dino, what's wrong?" Chip asked.

Dino yipped and pointed out.

"What's that boy, you wanna be let outside?" Barney asked. "Is Timmy trapped in a well? Trouble at the old mill?"

Dino groaned as he began to try to pull them all out to the backyard to see what he saw.

"Hold on, he's trying to tell us something." Pebbles said.

Dino nodded and led them all into the backyard. Amanda placed Pearl in the bassinet as she then walked with Stony.

"Now kids, all you have to do is pack your things and come with me to the circus." Gladstone smirked.

"Yes, sir!" Roxy agreed.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, but what's going on here?" Bamm-Bamm asked.

"Oh, um, hello, sir." Gladstone smiled nervously.

"What is the meaning of this? "Fred glared firmly.

"We're gonna join the circus!" Roxy announced.

"Join the circus?!" the adults and Chip asked in shock.

"Yep," Gladstone smirked before he saw what was written over Roxy's name. "What the?! 'We'll never join your circus'?!"

"What?!" Roxy asked before glaring to Scott, blaming him for that.

"I had to stall long enough for one of the pets to see what was going on." Scott said.

"And luckily, Dino was around." Chip smiled.

Dino panted and smiled up to everyone else in the family. Bamm-Bamm smiled down at Dino before glaring at Gladstone as he walked up to him before grabbing the contract and breaking it into pieces.

"I can see my services aren't needed here..." Gladstone smiled nervously.

"Scram or else!" Betty glared with Wilma.

Gladstone soon ran for his life before Bamm-Bamm or any of the family members would hurt him.

Bamm-Bamm glared as he cracked his knuckles. "Someday, I'll teach that guy a lesson."

"You were gonna join the circus?" Pebbles asked Roxy and Scott.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Roxy sighed. "You guys were just so busy with the baby that you forgot all about us."

"I wasn't really going to join the circus; I was just stalling." Scott said.

Roxy firmly pouted and folded her arms. "Traitor."

"Roxy, we'd miss you guys if you joined the circus." Pebbles said to her daughter.

"Really?" Roxy asked.

"Of course we would." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Why don't ya think we wouldn't miss ya?" Fred asked.

"The baby..." Roxy pouted.

"Ohh." The adults said, now understanding.

Roxy sniffled as she then started to cry. "I didn't wanna be forgotten about."

"And you never will, sweetie." Pebbles soothed.

"Never ever," Amanda added. "Trust me, if anyone knows about that, it would be me." 

Bamm-Bamm then shared a smile with his older sister. Roxy smiled happy to know that she would never be forgotten, but her happiness was cut short as she had a feeling a punishment was going to be coming in.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, everyone decided to go to their respective homes.

"We're going to talk about your behavior at home, Roxy." Bamm-Bamm said as he drove himself, Pebbles, Chip, Roxy, and Scott back home.

"Yes, Dad." Roxy frowned.

Chip and Scott looked sad and sorry for Roxy the whole drive home. Gladstone knew that if he couldn't get either one to sign he'd have to kidnap one of them. He would work out his plan later in the night when everyone would be asleep.

The Flintstone Rubble family soon arrived home. The kids slowly walked in and Pebbles went to get started on dinner. Bamm-Bamm went into his home office to do some of his work at home. Roxy looked blankly back to Chip and Scott and just decided to go up to their room in silence as she felt she didn't deserve to be near them.

"Should we do something to cheer her up?" Chip asked Scott.

"We should." Scott agreed.

"But what can we do?" Chip asked.

"Hmm..." the boys hummed to think. And where they knew one thing that would always cheer up Roxy.

"Besides wrestling, she does love her video games." Scott said.

"Mom, could Roxy play a video game with us?" Chip asked.

Pebbles sighed softly. "That might cheer her up."

This brought smiles to the boys' faces as they were going to make their sister happy. Pebbles gave a small smile before she went back to cooking dinner.

Roxy lay on her bed and sighed. "Maybe I was being a little selfish..." she said to herself. She soon heard a knocking at the door. "Come in." she called weakly.

Chip and Scott walked in with small smiles.

"Hey, Rox." Chip smiled to his sister.

"Hey, guys." Roxy greeted.

"You wanna play a game?" Chip asked.

"I dunno..." Roxy turned over.

"What about your favorite?" Chip took out a box of Roxy's favorite board game. "'BattleChip'?"

"BattleChip?" Roxy smiled.

Chip and Scott smiled back.

"Okay, one game." Roxy decided.

The three kids soon went to play the game. Chip went against Roxy first and he seemed to be losing quicker than he expected as Roxy was usually great at this game and almost always won. The next one that played against Roxy was Scott. Roxy smiled as she was winning so far.

"Way to go, Sis!" Chip cheered.

"Wow, you sure are one hard player to beat, Roxy." Scott said.

"Guess that's why they call me the Battle Champ." Roxy smiled.

"Yep, I guess that's why." Scott smiled back.

"Dinner's ready!" Pebbles called.

"Wow, that was fast." Roxy commented.

The three kids and Bamm-Bamm then came into the kitchen to have some dinner together.

"What's for dinner?" Scott asked.

"Chops and potatoes." Pebbles replied.

"Mm." Scott smiled.

"I also made a little something for dessert," Pebbles said before sighing. "Roxy, I'm sorry, but no dessert for you."

Roxy had to admit that stung, but she decided not to protest and just kept negative thoughts to herself. They all soon had dinner together.

"You can have seconds on dinner, but that will be it." Pebbles told her daughter.

"That's fair." Roxy replied.

Once they had seconds, Roxy's stomach was full.

"Anyone for dessert?" Pebbles asked as Roxy went to the kitchen to wash their dishes.

"Um, no thanks, Mom, maybe tomorrow." Scott spoke up maturely.

"That's very mature of you, Scott." Pebbles said.

"Thank you, could I help Roxy with the dishes?" Scott asked.

"If you'd like." Pebbles shrugged.

Scott soon went and helped Roxy with the dishes.

"You don't need to do this," Roxy said to Scott. "I'm in trouble, not you."

"I know, but I want to help." Scott said.

Roxy then decided to let Scott help her. The two washed up the dishes while the rest of the family had their dessert.

After a while, the dishes were done.

"Scott is very mature for his age, his parents would be proud..." Pebbles said. "I wonder who they were."

"I used to wonder that all the time when I turned twelve." Bamm-Bamm could relate.

"Why not go to the hospital and find out who his parents were?" Chip asked.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm looked to their son.

"Oops..." Chip smiled sheepishly for eavesdropping.

"That sounds like a great idea, son." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

Chip smiled back.

"I am curious, but would it be right to look up his birth certificate?" Pebbles replied. 

"Oh, Pebbles, think about how much I wanted to know who my real parents were after I found out I was adopted." Bamm-Bamm encouraged his wife.

"Good point." Pebbles said.

"It might be a good experiment to get to know our new son a little bit better." Bamm-Bamm smiled. 

"Yabba Dabba Doozy..." Pebbles said to herself. "All right, you both win." she then smiled.

"Yay!" Chip smiled.

"We'll do it another time though, it's quite late right now." Pebbles replied.

Chip then hugged his parents to thank them for that and then went to join Roxy and Scott upstairs. The cave kids soon went to sleep. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm smiled to their kids and went to get some sleep themselves. 

Once everyone was asleep; it was the perfect time for Gladstone to strike and kidnap Roxy. The kids said good night to each other and they all went into their respective beds. Once their light was off, that was his cue.

"We're going to be rich, boy," Gladstone grinned to his woolly mammoth sidekick. "Gimme a boost, will ya?"

The woolly mammoth soon gave him a boost up, unfortunately he gave him too much of a boost up.

"OWCH! Watch it!" Gladstone groaned.

"It's a living." the mammoth said to himself.

Gladstone began to try many times to get into the room, but each time was a disaster. "You stupid mastodon!" he glared down to his animal sidekick. He then tried to sneak in, only to get attacked by Saber and Hoppy.

Gladstone tiptoed through the yard to find a new way out, but stepped on a twig. Saber woke up and then snarled viciously.

"Nice kitty..." Gladstone smiled nervously.

Saber didn't waste a second as he attacked him. Hoppy yawned and stretched before he saw what was going on and then helped Saber attack. Gladstone screamed and then ran away after getting attacked by the saber-toothed tiger and hoppasarus. He then decided to try and kidnap Roxy another time.

Saber smirked as he fell back asleep with a bone in his paws and Hoppy smiled peacefully to know that the kids would be safe for another night. The rest of the night was sure to be peaceful. Except for Gladstone of course.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the kids were in school and a lot of the other students asked them all about the new baby.

"What the baby's name?" One of the girls asked.

"Aunt Amanda named her Pearl after our great-grandmother." Chip replied.

"That was so sweet of her." The girl smiled.

The girls seemed to ask more questions than the boys. However, it all had to come to a stop soon as the teacher came into the classroom.

'Finally.' Roxy thought to herself with a sigh as she had enough of the questions.

"Did you all have a nice weekend?" the teacher smiled. "I did too, now let's jump straight into last week's lesson."

"Yes, Ms. Stoner." The students sighed.

"Now, let's get started..." Ms. Stoner said as she then wrote on the board and had them follow along in their own books. And where they were all doing great in following along in their books.

The lessons seemed a lot more book based this year as they were older of course, but luckily, they all accepted it. Well, most of them anyway. The only one that didn't accept this was Prudence. She was just as sour as ever. 

'Stupid book, I can't read it.' Prudence thought to herself.

"Stop me if any of you have questions." Ms. Stoner reminded.

So far, none of the students had any questions, well, almost none of them as Prudence raised her hand with and angry look on her face.

Ms. Stoner wrote more on the board, then stopped when she saw Prudence's hand in the air. "Yes, Prudence?" she then called on the girl before she would go to the next section.

"Why do we need these stupid books?" Prudence asked.

The class gasped at her.

"Oh, Prudence, it might not seem like it now, but education is very important." Ms. Stoner told the girl.

"That's just what grown-ups say, but I bet they're dumb too." Prudence scoffed.

'She's in serious trouble.' Scott thought to himself.

"Hmm..." Ms. Stoner hummed firmly to Prudence.

The bell then rang.

"You're all dismissed, Prudence, a word?" Ms. Stoner replied.

"Yes, Ms. Stoner." Prudence groaned.

Ms. Stoner then allowed the other students to go and have a word with Prudence in private.

'She's in so much trouble.' Scott thought to himself.

Prudence glared as everyone else left the classroom and she was stuck with the teacher.

"What do you think her punishment will be?" Chip whispered to his siblings.

"Probably detention." Scott guessed.

"Definitely." Roxy said.

The kids then went out to recess to have some fun together while Prudence would be paying the consequences. There was an ice cream truck riding up.

"Free ice cream for little boys and girls!" the ice cream vendor with a mustache called.

"Oh, boy!" the students ran over to get the ice cream. The students soon ran over to him before Scott began to get suspicious about this guy.

Chip might not had been as sharp and bright as Scott, but he felt the same way.

The ice cream caveman gave out the ice cream and Roxy was next in line. "Oh, I have a very special treat for you, little girl, it's in the back, but I'm not strong enough to open it, surely you can help?"

"Works for me." Roxy shrugged as she then went to the back of the van and cracked her knuckles to open the doors.

"Wait, Roxy, stop, it's a trap!" Scott and Chip warned.

Once Roxy got in the back doors, the ice cream caveman laughed as he locked the doors and his mustache fell off.

"Hey, guys, that guy's got Roxy!" one student pointed.

"LET'S GET HIM!" the other students glared as they ran to the van.

"Catch me if you can, kids!" Gladstone laughed as he peddled away as fast as he could.

"How are we going to catch him?" One of the cave children asked.

"I know a shortcut to where he's headed; follow me." Bently said as he rushed off.

The others looked to him and followed him. Even if they did still have school, saving Roxy was more important.

Prudence stared out the classroom window while Ms. Stoner was grading papers, she then saw what was going on and looked over to the teacher. "Ms. Stoner, the others are ditching school!" she then called out.

"Nice try, Prudence, but you're still in detention." Ms. Stoner replied, not believing her as she was too busy with everyone else's homework assignments.

"But they're really ditching school!" Prudence told her.

"Sit down, Prudence." Ms. Stoner firmly told her.

Prudence groaned and sat back down in her desk in defeat. Scott, Chip, and the rest of the students followed Bently to the shortcut.

"This way." Bently told them.

"There has to be a way to stop his van." a boy said to himself.

Chip took out a sharp rock and threw it in the road to make Gladstone step on it and accidentally stop his van. And where it did work, only it was also in front of a prehistoric lamp post. The kids winced slightly from the crash. Scott rushed over to the van and opened the back doors.

"There's no ice cream back here!" Roxy pouted.

"That's because it was a trap set for you." Scott said as he and Bently helped her out.

"Are you okay, Roxy?" Bently smiled shyly to the white-haired girl.

"Yeah." Roxy smiled back before she saw she was touching his hand and where she started to blush.

Bently seemed to blush back.

"Come on, let's go back before the teachers notice we're gone." Chip said.

"Yeah." The rest of the students nodded before all of them ran back to the school.

Prudence looked out the window and smirked and pointed. "See? See! They're not out there!"

Ms. Stoner walked over and then saw the empty playground was instantly filled. "Must be my imagination, because I see them all right there."

"But... But... But..." Prudence stammered.

"That guy was so mean." Roxy said.

"We can't trust him, I knew there was something suspicious about an ice cream man coming in the middle of the school day." Chip noted.

"Very well put, Chip." Scott agreed.

"Well, from now on; we only trust people who don't have a fake mustache." Bently said.

"Yeah..." the others agreed.

Roxy felt touched that the others saved her like that. Bently soon came over to Roxy before handing her something he made for her.

"Oh, um, hello Bently." Roxy greeted.

"I made something for you, I hope you like it." Bently smiled shyly.

"Can I see it?" Roxy asked.

Bently nodded and let her see what he made just for her. He hoped that she would like it. She soon saw that it was a necklace. "Oh, Bently..." she whispered in surprise. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it for you." Bently admitted while blushing slightly.

"You made this?" Roxy smiled. "For me?" 

Bently smiled back and nodded. "Please wear it."

"I will." Roxy smiled back before putting on the necklace.

Bently blushed as he smiled back to Roxy.

"I love it." Roxy smiled.

"I was hoping you would." Bently smiled sheepishly.

Roxy then gave him a hug which made Bently blush even more. She then soon blushed as well as she soon realized what she was doing. Prudence gasped and growled once she saw Roxy with her brother. How dare she! Soon enough, it was time for everyone to come in.

"Welcome back, class, I hope you had a good recess." Ms. Stoner smiled to her class.

"You could say it was an adventure." Bently said.

Ms. Stoner chuckled. "Well, that's nice, let's see what's left until lunch..." she then looked at the course. "Ah, yes, let's test you on your Math, shall we?"

"Yes, Ms. Stoner." The students said.

Prudence grumbled to herself.

"Let's see what you remember from last week." Ms. Stoner handed them practice tests.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile...

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were looking for records on Scott and his biological family. And where it took a while until a nurse finally found Scott's birth records and the birth records of his biological family.

"Thank you, Nurse Bricker." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"No problem." the nurse replied.

"Now we can find out about Scott's biological family." Pebbles smiled.

"Let's see here, so far I have parents," Bamm-Bamm replied. "James and Gemini Quartz."

"Quartz, what an exotic name," Pebbles smiled at the name. "What about the other names?" she then asked.

"So far all I have is James and Gemini," Bamm-Bamm replied. "They must be foreign."

"Yeah, I wonder where he got his strength from." Pebbles said.

"I would assume his father," Bamm-Bamm replied as he looked at the mother's dossier. "Whoa, Pebbles, you won't believe this, but it says that Scott's mom was a gypsy woman who had the ability to travel through time."

They soon saw a strong caveman appear from a time portal. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm looked over. It looked almost too good to be true and hard to believe, but it was really happening.

"I won't let Gemini's sacrifice be talked in vain." The strong caveman known as James said before getting up and seeing Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles, thinking that they were enemies and thought that they worked for the ones that tried to kill him and his wife.

"Gemini? Wait, you're Scott's father." Bamm-Bamm replied. 

"What have you done with my delicate flower?!" James pinned down Bamm-Bamm.

"We're afraid to inform you that your wife is dead." Pebbles frowned.

"What?!" James asked. "You both killed her!"

"No, we didn't, honest!" Bamm-Bamm replied. 

James snarled in disbelief. Bamm-Bamm soon got James off him, but he wasn't going to give up easily or would calm down after thinking the two of them had killed his wife.

"Please, sir, settle down!" Pebbles begged.

"Why should I listen to you?" James growled.

"Because we know who--" Bamm Bamm started before being pounded into the ground by James's club.

"Bamm-Bamm!" Pebbles cried out to her husband.

"What have you done with my wife?!" James glared.

"We didn't kill her!" Pebbles told him. "Honest!"

"But we can show you the killers." Bamm Bamm grunted as he tried to get himself free from the hole he was now in.

James growled. "You got ten seconds."

"The three killers are in jail, we can take you to see them and find out the truth from them yourself." Bamm Bamm told him while he grunted as he tried to still get out.

James glared, but he then folded his arms and hummed firmly as he let go of Bamm-Bamm. "All right, but this better be good.." he then clapped his hands and made the portal disappear until he would need it again. He soon opened one of the doors leading to the outside before he accidentally took it off due to his strength. "Whoops..." he then smiled sheepishly to himself. 

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm then led James to the jail after they took Scott's records. After driving for a while, they requested to speak with Gabriel Gladstone, Cliff Vandercaven, and Abraham Mastadon. The guards allowed them to and told them to wait while they would get the inmates. After a while, the three criminals were brought out. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm glared.

"What do you two want?" Cliff scoffed.

"Tell this man what you did to a woman named Gemini Quartz." Bamm-Bamm demanded.

"Why should we?" Abraham scoffed.

"Because if you don't, then I will find other ways of making you three talk." James glared.

"Spill!" Bamm-Bamm also glared to the inmates.

The three inmates soon told James the truth. James listened, his expression softened on Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm as he had wrongfully accused him, but he then looked angry with the three inmates who had killed his wife.

"Such a pretty face, though such a shame she had to be strangled so we could make money off your brat." Abraham laughed darkly.

James glared as he tightened his grip on his club before it burst into pieces, scaring the three inmates. The three inmates screamed and jumped out of their skin, metaphorically speaking of course. They soon ran back to their cell. James then stormed over to them.

"Oh, just put us on death row!" Gabriel begged.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GEMINI AND SCOTT?!" James yelled which made the grown men shake even more than before.

"We killed your wife, but they have your son!" Gabriel told him.

"Why did you kill my wife?" James snarled. "She was my best friend, she was my confidant, she was my mostly companion, and you took her away from me!"

"We almost had him until we got her and she told him to run!" Cliff remembered the night that Scott ran into Bedrock and was found by Amanda.

"Did we mention that those two have your son?" Abraham said nervously as he pointed a finger at the couple.

"Yes, but you killed my wife and that's even worse!" James sneered. 

The three men nervously held each other.

"Why did you hurt her?" James glared deathly. "She meant the world to me! More than all the money and diamonds in the world!"

"She got in the way and we had to get her out of the way to get your brat!" Gabriel told him.

James narrowed his eyes. "You guys are really chiseling me off!"

The three inmates soon cowered and got into a corner.

James growled and then sighed as he put his hand to his face as he thought about his lovely wife. "Oh, Gemmy, I couldn't save you..." he whispered as he nearly cried for the woman he really loved more than life itself.

After they left the prison, James calmed down as he still had Scott who was now in school.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" Pebbles asked James.

"I guess so, I'm so sorry for doubting you both..." James soon calmed down.

"It's okay; I would have reacted the same way if I learned anything had happened to Pebbles," Bamm-Bamm said as he rubbed his head. "I can see where Scott gets his strength."

"Sorry about that, but you just seemed crooked and strong." James replied.

"No harm done, as long as we're friends now." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"We sure are." James smiled back as slapped Bamm-Bamm's back in a friendly way.

Bamm-Bamm winced, but smiled.

"So, Bamm-Bamm, is that a nickname or something?" James asked.

"Eh, my sister says it's what they've always called me." Bamm-Bamm shrugged.

"Well, it's a great name." James smiled.

"Thanks, James." Bamm-Bamm smiled back.

Pebbles smiled as this mess was cleared up and they were all going to get along just fine now. She then looked at the time and gasped. "Ooh! I better go pick up the kids from school."

"I better come with." Bamm-Bamm said. 

"I'll come with as well." James added.

Pebbles grabbed her keys and took them to the car and they went to Bedrock Elementary School to pick up the kids.

Roxy and Scott lifted weights to pass the time while Chip read a book while the other kids were getting picked up by their parents. Gladstone began to try and sneak over and kidnap Roxy until he saw the parents coming.

Chip looked up from his book and then smiled. "Here comes Mom."

Pebbles soon drove up to them and where they saw Bamm-Bamm and James.

"Daddy!" Roxy smiled.

"Dad...?" Scott whispered once he took a look at James in total shock.

"Hello, Scott." James smiled at his son.

"Dad..." Scott whispered, he was very surprised and this was too much, so it made him faint.

"Scott!" Chip and Roxy cried out.

Bamm-Bamm, Pebbles, and James soon rushed out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Pebbles fanned Scott to try to wake him up. "I've never seen him do that before."

"Well, can you blame him?" Bamm-Bamm chuckled sheepishly.

"After seeing his own father alive, it's understandable." James said.

"Yeah." Bamm-Bamm agreed.

Scott eventually woke up and saw Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. "Ugh... My head..."

"That was some fall ya had, buddy." Bamm-Bamm said to the brown-haired boy.

"I thought I saw my father." Scott said.

"You did...." James's voice said as he came over. "Hello, son."

"Dad..." Scott whispered. "It is you..." he then pinched himself and winced slightly.

"You're not dreaming, son." James assured him.

"But I have to be..." Scott replied.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!" Roxy cried out.

"It's a very long story, I'll explain at dinner," James promised, then looked to Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. "If I can stay after all."

"Of course you can." Pebbles smiled.

James smiled back. Scott still couldn't believe his father was really right here, it just felt unbelievable and felt like a dream, but it had really happened. They soon went home for dinner.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm cooked together.

"I just can't believe you're here, Dad," Scott said to his long-lost biological father. "I thought you died with Mother."

"Your mother used her time travel powers to send forward into the future of a few days or so after those three came in to kill us." James explained.

"Mother had time travel powers...?" Scott replied.

"I'll explain more at dinner, I'm just glad to see they haven't hurt you." James smiled.

"You look so strong, sir." Chip smiled up at the man.

"Well, I've been working out, it runs in the family, ya know." James smiled back.

"It looks like you might work out everyday." Roxy said.

James chuckled. "You seem strong yourself for a little lady."

"Well, I am pretty strong myself." Roxy smiled sheepishly.

"Though it shouldn't be a surprise where she gets her strength from." Chip smiled.

"Oh, I can tell already." James chuckled.

Soon enough, dinner was ready. Pebbles made ham and potatoes, hoping that would be good enough for James and he accepted even though he preferred steak like his son.

"I can already tell where your son gets his love of meat from." Bamm-Bamm chuckled.

Saber soon rushed in, happy to see James.

"Hey, boy, it's been a while, huh?" James smiled as he pet the saber-toothed tiger.

Saber started to lick James after missing him as much as his master did.

James chuckled as he hugged the tiger. "I missed you too, boy."

The food tasted delicious as always and where Saber would always try to sneak himself a potato. This made the family laugh.

"So, James, tell us about yourself." Pebbles prompted.

"Well, before meeting Gemini; I was known as James the God Strongman," James said. "And where I soon left the circus after the owner was wanting me to forget about Gemini and focus on my career."

"You were in a circus?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, but once I met the love of my life, I quit, broke my contract, and we ran away together and left those wretched Gladstone Brothers." James replied.

This caused Roxy, Scott, Chip, Pebbles, and Saber to go wide-eyed at the name.

"Um, we've heard of the Gladstones ourselves." Bamm-Bamm said to James.

"I'm not surprised..." James sighed. "They've been tracking us done, especially after Scott was born and they wanted to make money off him like they did with me. It's like strong guys are the only way to get their attention." 

"I just hope we never see that man ever again." Roxy said.

"I'm gonna make sure of it." James looked determined.

James and Scott smiled to each other.

"So, where to start on my life?" James asked. "I wanted a vacation from my work-outs, and there was one lovely lady from the audience, she told me that she was actually from another dimension and she could time travel. I didn't believe her at first, but then she took me with her and we visited other time zones, even in the Space Age and in the Ancient Roman times. We have old friends there now who we affectionately called The Roman Holidays. There was the man named Gus, his wife, Laurie, their children: Preccoia and Happius, and their pet lion named Brutus."

"Wow." Bamm-Bamm, Pebbles, Chip, and Roxy smiled.

"And where she even gave me the ability to time travel." James said.

The family listened to the whimsical tales that this man had to offer.

"A lot of our time was traveling through other time periods," James continued. "Since we met here in the Stone Age, this became a regular spot for us and we even got married here and had Scott of course."

"Aw!" Pebbles smiled.

"Gemini was my whole world," James continued while Scott was engrossed about hearing stories about his family. "She was my best friend... At the circus, they considered each other as family, but I felt something missing, like there was a huge hole in my heart."

"It was love, right?" Roxy asked.

"You could say that," James sighed. "She was so beautiful, so nurturing, so comforting, I knew right from the start she would be a wonderful mother."

"If only there was a way to bring her back." Chip said.

"I say that to myself every day, sonny." James sighed softly. 

"I still have the old locket." Scott showed his old trinket that he was able to keep when he ran away into Bedrock. Scott soon saw a key attached to it ready to be turned.


	8. Chapter 8

James took the locket. "There's something you don't know about this, my boy."

Scott looked curious.

"See this?" James showed the key.

"What's that?" Scott asked, he never noticed that before.

"Turn the key and you'll find out." James said.

Scott then turned the key to see what would happen. Chip and Roxy leaned in interest and anticipation. The locket soon glowed and where everything around them became bright as they were sent back in time. There was a flickering and then the group appeared in a different area.

"Where are we?" Scott asked.

"The appropriate question is when are we?" James replied.

They were soon shown that they were in a living room.

"I-I remember this living room." Scott said.

Soon a beautiful cave woman came in.

"Scott? I thought you and your father were in the backyard?" The cave woman asked.

"Mother...?" Scott whispered.

"I'm baking cookies, why don't you go play while I bake and when you're done, we can all have some?" Gemini smiled. She soon noticed Bamm-Bamm, Pebbles, Roxy, and Chip. "Oh, and I see we have guests." she then smiled again.

"The timeline is being altered." James pointed out.

"Hello there, I don't believe we've met," Gemini came to meet Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, then took a long look to Pebbles. "You look familiar somehow though."

"Uh, Mom, this is Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Rubble and these are their children: Roxy and Chip." Scott introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Gemini smiled. "Are you okay, Scott? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm alright, Mom, I'm just so happy to see you after a little nightmare I had." Scott lied before hugging Gemini.

"Oh, come here, honey, it's all over." Gemini hugged Scott back. 

Scott smiled hugely in the hug as it made him feel so safe and warm.

Later on, they were soon in the backyard now playing. Gemini hummed as she checked on her cookies while Scott played with Chip and Roxy while James watched them. After playing for a while with the kids and Saber soon sniffed something and where it wasn't cookies as he was growling, telling Scott one thing.

"Do you smell what I think you smell?" Scott asked his tiger.

Saber hissed in response as if to say 'yes'.

"They're here." Scott said before they heard the front door being banged on a if someone was trying to get inside.

Gemini gasped at the loud banging. The door was soon knocked down the three criminals. James soon gave Bamm-Bamm his spare club as he grabbed his first club. Bamm-Bamm gave a thankful look.

"Scott, run, just run away!" Gemini cried out to her son as she had tears in her eyes.

"No." Scott said before grabbing a club that had a ribbon tied on it telling him it was present from his biological parents and where he was ready to use it to club one of the criminals.

"Scott...?" Gemini looked over.

The cavemen glared as they came for Scott to take him away forever. But the criminals were soon surprised as their weapons were clubbed out of their hands. Scott looked brave and ready to fight this time. It looked like he had a second chance at this. James, Bamm-Bamm, and Scott soon knocked out the three criminals.

"Way to go, son!" James praised.

"Thanks, Dad." Scott smiled back.

Gemini soon called the police so the three criminals could be taken away. Roxy kicked at the bad guys as they were knocked out.

"Easy there, Rox." Bamm-Bamm hid a chuckle.

"Wait, did we just change history?" Chip asked.

"I'm afraid it's the cost of time traveling, but this might be a good thing because my Gemini is safe and Scott doesn't have to run away in fear, you guys will remember everything though, the timeline will just be altered." James logically replied.

"But everyone won't remember a thing." Roxy frowned.

Gemini had heard everything they said and soon looked over to Scott as he knew this as well and where she knew what she had to do.

"Oh, Gem, I'm so glad to have you back..." James came to his wife and held her for the first time since before the incident.

"James, I heard what you and the others were talking about." Gemini said.

"Oh, I know, but we're finally together," Gemini replied. "I just couldn't live without you."

"Oh, Gem..." he whispered.

"James, I'll miss you too, but you should know that you'll never be without me as long as you keep me in your heart." Gemini coaxed.

"Yes, I know." James nodded.

Gemini soon used her time travel powers to set things right in the timezone. James frowned and bowed his head.

"Oh, it'll be okay, Jimmy Wimmy...." Gemini cooed to her husband.

They soon had a little kiss before the time was set right. James held onto Gemini to make the kiss last a while.

"Dad," Scott narrowed his eyes slightly. "Please."

After their kiss ended, Gemini gave Scott a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead as a tear slipped through her left eye.

"Goodbye..." Gemini whispered to her husband and son.

Once the timeline was set right, they were all transported back to where they were before. Gemini waved as she sent them back to where they once were, but there would be a few things altered of course.

"Goodbye, Mom..." Scott whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Is everything the same?" Chip asked.

"There are some changes, we'll have to look for them, but don't say too much information, it might mess up people badly." James advised.

"That was amazing though." Pebbles had to admit.

"It sure was." Bamm-Bamm said.

"At least I got to see my Gemini one last time..." James sighed as he had to leave his dearly beloved.

They soon went to see if anything had changed. James took a deep breath as he tried to get over losing Gemini yet again. They soon saw that Gladstone was not after Roxy or Scott anymore. Roxy and Scott smiled to each other once they were safe. Chip was happy too since they were okay. Everyone also seemed to remember Scott, including the Rubble and Flintstone families. James sighed as he held the locket close and he bowed his head. He still missed Gemini, but he took heed of her words as he tried to not get too sad about her being gone.

"So, what do we do now, Dad?" Scott asked his biological father.

"I'll move all of our stuff from the house to a house here in Bedrock." James said.

"You mean you're staying?" Scott smiled.

"I'm staying." James smiled back.

Scott smiled as he hugged his biological father out of joy.

James smiled back as he held his son. "Oh, I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Scott smiled.

"Looks like we'll have a new member to the family then." Chip smiled.

The others smiled to that.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Bamm-Bamm came to visit Amanda and told her about what had been going on lately as she fed Pearl her milk. 

"We have crazy adventures, don't we, little bro?" Amanda giggled.

"We sure have and where James is sure a tough guy to beat in wrestling when I'm not writing a screenplay." Bamm-Bamm said as he straightened out his back.

Amanda chuckled. "Well, at least you have someone new to play with."

"Very funny, Mandy." Bamm-Bamm smirked to his sister.

Pearl soon let out a huge burp after finishing her milk.

"Excuse you." Amanda smiled sheepishly.

Bamm-Bamm and Amanda laughed as Pearl smiled up to her mother and uncle.

"Life sure has become interesting for us all." Amanda smiled.

"I'll say." Bamm-Bamm agreed.

Amanda then went to put Pearl down for her nap.

Amanda soon looked out to see Roxy with Bently and they were holding hands. "Aww~" she then said.

"What?" Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"Your daughter, it's so cute." Amanda cooed.

Bamm-Bamm soon went to the window to see what was going on and where Amanda soon saw a familiar reaction as a father. "Excuse me, Mandy." he was then on his way out.

Amanda sighed and shook her head. "Dads..."

"It's great to finally hang out with you, Bently." Roxy smiled.

"I'm sorry my sister can't feel the same way," Bently sighed. "Oh, well, you can't please everybody."

"I'm just glad that you aren't like your sister, it's sad when people compare you to your siblings." Roxy soothed.

"I know, right? Well, at least your dad is okay with us hanging out." Bently said.

Roxy soon went face-palmed as she had completely forgotten about her father.

"What's wrong?" Bently asked before Bamm-Bamm came over and put a ruler between them.

"Daaaad!" Roxy whined.

"Sorry, just setting a few inches between you two." Bamm-Bamm said.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's fine, we're just holding hands."

"Yes, but holding hands could lead to other things." Bamm-Bamm said.

Bently turned nervous while Roxy groaned from embarrassment. 

"Dads..." Amanda rolled her eyes as she was inside the cave still. "It's okay, Rox, he'll get over it."

"I can't believe Dad did that." Roxy said.

"I guess it's a dad thing..." Bently shrugged.

Later on...

Bently came home and fell asleep as Prudence felt so unlucky from karma today.

"It's not fair!" Prudence glared. "I'm just as tough and mean and popular as Roxy! But they won't appreciate me, they treat me like a brat, I'll show them... I'll prove to them that I can be... Hardcore..."

"Whatever." Bently yawned.

Prudence narrowed her eyes in determination. She still hated Chip and Roxy Rubble even if her brother was in love with the girl. She then had an evil thought as she went to the kitchen to find something in the utensil drawer. Bently turned over and went to sleep.

"Prudence, are you awake?" an adult female voice called from upstairs.

"Uh, yeah, I just needed a glass of water, I'll be back in bed soon." Prudence lied. She soon pulled out a knife and where she was going to use it to get rid of either Chip, Roxy, or even Scott. She had a rather dark and malicious grin even for a child. She knew which one to get rid of which would be Scott because she knew how close the Rubble siblings were with him.

Bently was fast asleep, but he felt a chill down his spine as he felt something wrong. Prudence made a secret note for Scott and then threw it into the Rubble household window and it landed on a pillow so it wouldn't crumble and she laughed as she had plans for Scott. Scott had soon felt the note meant for him before he picked it up and decided to read it.

'Vengeance shall be mine, if you know what's good for you, you'll come to the alley before school tomorrow ALONE, signed- Your Worst Nightmare'

"Whoever sent this note must mean business." Scott said.

Hoppy looked up curiously. Scott smiled and pet the hoppasaurus. He soon went back to sleep. Scott was curious and overwhelmed, but he guess he would find out about this mystery threat later. And where luckily, tomorrow wasn't a school day.


	10. Chapter 10

"No school for you guys today." Pebbles told the kids after they woke up.

"Really?" Chip asked. "How come?"

"The principal just emailed us, there's a teacher's meeting today." Pebbles replied as she showed she was on the computer before making breakfast.

"Wow, what luck." Roxy smiled.

"How about some pancakes?" Pebbles offered.

"Oh, boy!" the three kids cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Pebbles laughed.

The kids smiled back. Pebbles then went to make pancakes for the kids. The day seem to start out great for the kids as they were going to enjoy the pancakes.

Scott then remembered his note. "Um, I'm gonna go out for a walk." he then said before he would eat his breakfast.

Chip and Roxy looked to him in concern.

"I'll be okay." Scott said.

"Okay, Scott." Pebbles allowed him to go.

Scott then went to meet his mystery threat as instructed from last night. Prudence smiled evilly as she was waiting in the shadows.

Scott walked to where he was supposed to meet. "All right, what's this all about?"

"You are about to help me show Roxy and Chip that I am not one to be messed around with." Prudence said as she came out of the shadows with a jump as she looked like she was going to stab him with the knife she had.

'Prudence!" Scott gasped in surprise.

"That's right, you are going away FOREVER!" Prudence grinned darkly as she rammed up to him with her knife to end his life. And where she was right on the dot.

Scott's eyes widened. Prudence laughed as she was able to hold Scott down and she jabbed against his chest to make his heart stop beating. Scott was too much in surprise to react at first but then he soon let out a pain scream as he felt the pain before he got Prudence off him as his family came to the alley to see what was going on. The family rushed out as they followed Scott's cries. Prudence glared as she took out the knife and the crimson blood dripped from the cold, iron blade. She soon saw the Rubbles and the saber-toothed tigers growling at her as they saw the knife dripping with blood.

"Oh, my goodness..." Pebbles's face paled from the blood.

Bamm-Bamm held his wife for security while James growled with the tigers.

Roxy soon pinned down Prudence out of anger. "You... WITCH!" she then sneered.

"What? I didn't do anything." Prudence replied.

"YOU STABBED OUR BROTHER!" Roxy glared. "YOU SHOULD BE PUT IN JAIL!"

"Or be punished." A female voice said with a firm voice.

Prudence looked to the firm female voice as she looked almost as white as Roxy and Bamm-Bamm's hair. It was Prudence's mother who was disappointed and furious at her right now.

"Long time no see..." Bamm-Bamm slightly glared to the woman who was enemies with him and Pebbles back in high school.

"Cool it, Rubble; I'm just here to pick up my daughter and punish her." The woman said.

Bamm-Bamm nodded back. "Go ahead, Cindy."

"Prudence Sally Rockwell, I am very angry and disappointed in you that you would go so far as to stab someone!" the woman scolded her daughter.

"But Mom!" Prudence whined.

"No buts, Prudence, that is just beyond evil!" Cindy scolded her daughter. "You are coming home this instant! I may not be Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's biggest fans, but I am SHOCKED at you!"

Prudence began to groan as her mother started to drag her away.

"I'm so sorry that my daughter stabbed your son." Cindy said to Bamm-Bamm, Pebbles, and James.

The three adults nodded back to her as the woman took her daughter home.

"I'll call an ambulance." James offered. He soon rushed to a phone and called an ambulance.

Pebbles slowly woke up. "What happened...?"

"Scott got stabbed, Mom." Chip frowned.

"What?!" Pebbles gasped.

"I just called an ambulance; they'll be here right away." James said.

"Oh, my guh..." Pebbles whispered.

"We better call Grandma and Grandpa too." Roxy suggested since her mother looked very sick now.

"Agreed." Bamm-Bamm said.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred and Wilma came over to help Pebbles and look after Chip and Roxy while Bamm-Bamm and James went with the doctors to the hospital as Scott was blacked out, but he still had a pulse. And where the doctors had to do a lot of stitching. James and Bamm-Bamm had to stay in the waiting room until they would be allowed to visit. After a few stitches, Scott's surgery was over and was now in his hospital room. The doctor allowed the men inside. Scott's eyes slowly opened up as he was waking up. 

"He's waking up." Bamm-Bamm noted.

"Hey, Sport, how you feeling?" James asked Scott.

"A little funny." Scott said.

"You're much better now." Bamm-Bamm coaxed.

"What happened?" Scott asked wearily.

"Prudence tried to stab you." James explained before cringing in shock about how a small child would do such a thing to another.

"I remember, she jumped out of the shadows and stabbed me with a knife." Scott said.

"You were given stitches, the doctor says you were very lucky, that blade was almost at your heart." James told his son.

"Almost?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you were very lucky, it was so close." James replied, putting his fingertips close together to emphasize his point. 

A nurse came in with a young girl around Scott's age who had short light brown hair with pigtails tied with bones. 

"Stay close, Amber." the nurse told the candy striper as she came to check out Scott.

Scott looked to Amber and thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Yes, Mom." Amber smiled before looking at Scott.

Scott blushed to her before looking up to the nurse.

"Hello, Scott, you're looking much better than earlier," the nurse smiled. "How do you feel right now?"

"Um, I-I'm feeling a bit hot; i-is it hot in here or is it just me?" Scott smiled nervously as he couldn't stop thinking about Amber.

The nurse felt his forehead. "Ooh, you do feel a little warm, but at least you're not in toxic shock anymore, I'm afraid I'll need you to stay here until further notice, but don't worry, my daughter is a candy striper and she'll take care of you."

Amber giggled shyly toward Scott. Scott seemed to blush at how cute Amber's giggle sound.

"He should be fine by the end of the week to go home," the nurse told Bamm-Bamm and James with a smile. "Feel free to visit."

"We will everyday." James said.

"That should help make him feel better." the nurse smiled in approval.

"Thanks, Nurse Hardrock." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"And who's this little lady?" James smiled as he knelt down to Amber.

"I'm Amber," the girl replied with a smile. "I wanna be just like my mom when I grow up."

"That's so sweet." Nurse Hardrock said.

"Well, it's true." Amber hugged her mother's legs.

Scott smiled back to that.

"Don't worry, Scott, I'll be by your side every second!" Amber beamed.

"Well, at least until 6:00 when we go home." Nurse Hardrock chuckled.

"Oh, right," Amber frowned. "Well, at least I'll be with him before 6:00."

The others lightly chuckled before Amber then smiled to Scott and he smiled back while blushing slightly.

"I think we should give these two some space." James whispered to the nurse.

"Amber, you can stay until the doctor will need Scott." Nurse Hardrock told her daughter.

"Yes, Mom." Amber nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow, son." James said to Scott.

"Rest easy, Scott." Bamm-Bamm smiled as he left with James.

"Bye, Dads." Scott said.

Amber watched the two go, then looked curiously to Scott. "So, you have two dads?" she asked curiously. "I've heard of some kids like that, but I don't think I've known one personally."

"My father is the one with the muscles and the one with the white hair is my adoptive father." Scott explained to her.

"Ohh..." Amber then said in understanding. 

"What does your dad do?" Scott asked curiously.

"He's a stay-at-home dad," Amber explained. "Mom stayed home sometime after I was born though until I was old enough to go to school, but Dad stayed at home after that anyway. I don't know why, I guess he just likes it."

"Maybe he's just trying to see if there's a job for him on commercials." Scott said.

"Hard to say, but if Dad's happy, we're happy." Amber shrugged.

Scott smiled to her. "He must be a wonderful guy to have a wonderful girl like you for a daughter."

"Y-You think I'm wonderful?" Amber smiled with a blush.

"I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Scott replied.

"Th-Thank you." Amber smiled with a blush.

Scott smiled back as he found himself blushing slightly back.

"W-Well if I have to say you look so strong." Amber smiled.

"I'd love to show you when I'm all better." Scott replied.

"I'd love to see it." Amber smirked slightly.

"I'm so strong, I can stop a mammoth in its tracks." Scott boasted.

"Ooh..." Amber replied.

"I could lift up this whole building." Scott continued.

"Wow, really?" Amber smiled.

"Really." Scott smirked as this was true.

"Oh, wow, this I gotta see," Amber replied. "I'll just have to wait though."

'Hopefully not too far away now." Scott nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Later on and meanwhile, Roxy was taking Pearl out for a stroll to teach her a lesson about being jealous about the new baby, she wore a big hat and had a large purse as she was even acting like a grown-up like many little girls her age did.

"Roxy, what are you doing?" Chip asked.

"Uncle Stony says I should learn about the responsiblity with watching a baby, so I have to look after our cousin for a while." Roxy replied.

"And the looking like an adult?" Chip asked.

"A lot of girls our age do this, I kinda wanted to blend in." Roxy shrugged.

"Understandable." Chip shrugged back.

Pearl seemed to smile at her older twin cousins.

"Hey, she's smiling at me!" Roxy cheered.

"No, she's smiling at both of us." Chip smiled.

Pearl looked up to both Chip and Roxy.

"Aww~" Chip and Roxy cooed to their little cousin.

Pearl started to giggle at her cousins. Chip and Roxy then smiled to each other.

Later on, the twins started to play with Pearl since Scott couldn't come home for a while and Roxy got over her jealousy and was now protective over Pearl and never let anyone hurt her or else they would have to answer to Roxy Rubble. As for Scott, well, he got to get to know more about Amber and the two of them got very close. They were too young to date of course, but they were allowed to hang out with each other as much as they would like as their parents found it very cute. 

Amber came in for Scott's final lunch in the hospital which was brontosaurus burgers with fries and a glass of saber-tooth milk. "Here you go, Scott, on the house." she smiled to the boy.

"Thanks, Amber." Scott smiled back as he started to eat.

"It's been wonderful having you here." Amber smiled.

"It's been good to be here, but I'm pretty ready to go back home." Scott smiled back.

"Oh, no doubt, I'll miss you very much." Amber sighed as today was his last day.

"Or not." Amber's mother smiled as she brought in a school backpack.

"Hi, Mom." Amber smiled back.'

"Good afternoon, Nurse Hardrock." Scott greeted.

"Can either of you guess why I have this school backpack?" Nurse Hardrock smiled.

"I'll be going to school?" Amber guessed.

"Yep, and it will be the same school where Scott goes to." Nurse Hardrock smiled.

"Really?" Scott and Amber asked at the same time.

"Uh-huh." Nurse Hardrock nodded.

"Oh, thanks, Mom!" Amber beamed.

"Well, with how close you two have been getting, I couldn't split you two up." Nurse Hardrock smiled.

Scott and Amber smiled bashfully.

"Thanks, Mom." Amber beamed.

"Of course, dear, you can start on Monday." Nurse Hardrock told her daughter.

"Hope you don't mind multiplication." Scott said jokingly to Amber.

"I'm pretty smart." Amber smirked.

Scott chuckled. "Well, we should become Study Buddies."

Amber smiled about that as she thought that was a wonderful idea.

Finally, after a while, Scott came home and Pebbles welcomed him with a warm hug.

"It's so great to be back home." Scott smiled.

"It's great to have you back, kiddo," Bamm-Bamm smiled back. "Your dad also says if you want during your break off of school, we could visit Ancient Rome to see his and your mother's old friends."

"I'd really like that." Scott smiled.

"Of course." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, honey?" Pebbles asked Scott.

"Your famous roast, please, Mom." Scott smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Pebbles smiled back.

Scott cheered, he then went to go see Chip and Roxy and saw that Pearl was out of her carriage and was practicing walking. 

Pearl then looked to Scott and smiled to him with a quiet coo and she walked toward him which confused Chip and Roxy at first until they then saw that Scott was right there and was finally home from the hospital.

"Hey there, Pearl, look at what a big girl you are becoming." Scott smiled down.

Pearl cooed and smiled up to her big cousin.

"Hey, you're alive." Chip smiled to Scott.

"We sure missed you." Roxy added.

"Yeah, same here." Scott smiled back.

Pearl soon made it to Scott as she tripped and fell into his arms.

"Whup!" Scott helped her from falling.

Pearl held on tight and smiled up to him.

"So close." Roxy rated.

"She's getting there." Chip smiled.

"Yeah." Roxy smiled back.

Scott sat with them. "Oh, it's so good to be home."

"It's great to have you back." Roxy smiled.

"Great to be back." Scott nodded.

"Oh, no!" Pebbles pretended to cry out in dismay.

"What's wrong, Pebs?" Bamm-Bamm asked.

"I forgot to go grocery shopping, we'll have to go somewhere else for dinner." Pebbles said as she decided to treat the kids to something even better than dinner at home.

Roxy picked up Pearl and came in with Chip and Scott.

"But where will we go?" Bamm-Bamm asked.

"Oh, I guess we could go to Captain Caveman's Pizza Arcade, but do you think the kids will accept?" Pebbles asked before smirking.

"3, 2, 1." Bamm Bamm counted with a smirk back to his wife.

"PIZZA!" the three kids cheered.

Pebbles smirked back as she was then held by Bamm-Bamm and he took out the car keys. And they soon went out for pizza, ending the perfect day.

The End


End file.
